


The Trampoline

by jilliancares



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, but this is, gays on a trampoline have sex, i mean everything i write is gay so, i mean it's on a trampoline, oh man, this is gay dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Dan’s very gay and very in love with Phil, who has always been 100% straight. Also, there’s a trampoline.





	

The best thing to ever happen in Dan’s young life was finding the trampoline. Other than finding Phil, of course.

See, the trampoline was more than just a trampoline. Sure, it was amazing and great and fun to play on, but it was also a _symbol_. A symbol of everything that was and ever would be Dan And Phil.

The second Dan had stumbled across it, he had been immediately amazed. There hadn’t been a single thought in his ten year old mind about the possibility of it being dangerous, of the material being thin or the springs loose. No, the only thought in his mind was that he’d just found a freaking trampoline in the middle of the forest and by all rights of the universe, otherwise known as finders keepers, this trampoline was now his. Dan had a trampoline.

He’d been asking for one practically his whole life. What kid didn’t? Every couple months or so he’d get the sudden urge, the need to have a trampoline. Of course, his parents had about a million reasons suggesting why he couldn’t, such as not enough space and too expensive and too dangerous, all completely untrue, of course.

Anyway, this was a blessing. A blessing from the sky and the stars and the universe and now Dan had a trampoline all to himself and he could never let anyone know about it, not if he wanted to keep it. His new trampoline.

It had take Dan about ten seconds after he saw the trampoline in the middle of the forest, sparing about three of those to wonder just why and how it was in the middle of the forest, before he was sprinting as fast as he could and diving onto it. He giggled as he bounced on it, before splaying his arms and legs out and just taking it all in. A trampoline!

The sky was blue and there were barely any clouds to be seen, the only thing blocking him from it were the towering trees with their vibrant green leaves. He had no idea how long he’d sat there, staring at the sky in wonderment, before he’d finally gone home, thinking of his trampoline, and of how he was going to visit it the next day.

—

Dan had had a great three years with the trampoline. It was still as bouncy as ever, and the sky above it remained as pretty as always, and everything seemed perfect. It was his favorite place to go, and he went there immediately whenever he needed cheering up. There was always something about the sky, and the way the chilly breeze slid through his hair, bringing with it the scent of wet leaves. It was his favorite place in the world. And it was where he was going now.

A slight, unforeseen hitch in Dan’s world: the boy.

The boy who was sitting on his trampoline.

Dan had stumbled into the clearing, a grin already having found his face at the thought of sitting on the trampoline as he did his homework, the smell of the earth all around him, when he saw the boy. He looked Dan’s age, though taller and lankier, and he was eating an apple. Dan watched as he stretched out on the trampoline, one arm thrown carelessly under his mop of hair, his legs crossed at the ankles, and his other arm thrown out to the side, holding his half eaten apple.

Knowing he had to defend what was his, Dan stepped out of the cover of the trees, hands fisted tightly on the straps of his backpack. He’d come here straight from school, he rarely went home first on nice days, seeing as he wouldn’t need a jacket or anything.

Dan stepped on a large stick, which cracked under his foot, and the boy on the trampoline sat up abruptly, his eyes wide, his mouth open. Even more surprising, he immediately chucked his apple at Dan upon seeing him.

As a reflex, Dan caught the apple, holding it daintily between his fingers, trying not to touch the bitten parts. He looked at the boy incredulously.

“First you steal my trampoline, then you throw your apple at me. What next?” He joked, and the boy cracked a shaky grin.

“I’m sorry, you just surprised me! Er— this is your trampoline?” The boy responded. Dan liked the sound of his voice, and so he took a few steps closer, before sliding onto the trampoline, dropping his backpack at his side. He shoved the apple back into the stranger’s hand.

Dan considered the whole ‘well I never bought it so I don’t _own_ it, but it’s definitely _mine_ ’ speech, before going with the easy route. “Yes.“

“I’m sorry for intruding, I just stumbled across it. I only moved here the other day,” the boy said, before adding hastily, “I’m Phil.”

“Dan,” Dan said, and shook Phil’s hand, sticky with apple juices.

“I can, uh, go? If you want?” Phil offered, and Dan shook his head, shrugging. It felt kind of nice to share his special place with someone. Besides, he didn’t have very many friends, this could be the chance of a lifetime!

“You should stay,” Dan said with a smile, and Phil was quick to smile back.

And man, was it the chance of a lifetime.

–

“Dan!” Phil yelled, stumbling into the clearing, as he always did. He was extremely clumsy, and despite coming to the trampoline nearly every day, he couldn’t help tripping over every rock and branch along the way. “I brought contraband,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Dan laughed. “Is that what they’re calling alcohol these days?”

“Oh yes, all the cool kids.”

“Thought so.”

Phil flopped onto the trampoline, his shirt sliding up his midriff as he did. Dan tried to avoid staring, he really did, but, well, Phil wasn’t noticing that he was staring anyway. And so he stared.

Being sixteen, it was hard not to constantly want alcohol. They were old enough to drive, and old enough to want it, but not yet old enough to buy it. It sucked.

“Who’s our supplier this time?” Dan asked, scooting forward to uncork the bottle. It was wine, which Dan liked much more than beer, though he’d never admit it to anyone but Phil, who agreed wholeheartedly. They’d both expressed their less than like for the stuff, claiming that it tasted gross and contained more calories than alcohol.

“My brother, and he’s told me that he’s tired of getting it for us all the time too,” Phil informed gravely. Dan solemnly shook his head.

“Soon all hope could be lost,” he said dramatically. Phil shoved him.

“Open the wine already.”

It didn’t take long for them to finish off the bottle, playing different games to help it go down, as well as simply sipping on it as they talked. Phil was Dan’s absolute best friend in the world, and Dan was Phil’s, and sure, they didn’t mind going to each other’s houses, it was just that the trampoline was so much better. No annoying parents or siblings, no anything but each other.

And so it was nearly impossibly for Dan not to fall in love with him.

—

“What do you think about Isabelle?” Phil asked. He was laying on his back, looking up at the stars above them. Dan’s mum had called Dan only a little while ago.

_“Where are you?” she’d asked._

_“Trampoline,” Dan had answered._

_“That old thing again?” she’d admonished. “Well, when will you be home?”_

_“I don’t know— late. Don’t worry, I have a key.”_

“What _about_ Isabelle?” Dan responded. He was staring up at the stars as well. They looked beautiful out here, deep in the middle of the forest. They were so bright and so easy to see, it felt magical.

“I just thought, maybe she’s your type.”

“Ugh,” Dan managed. He hated when this happened. Phil had had a few girlfriends over the years, and occasionally he’d try to convince Dan that he’d found the perfect girl for him as well.

“Why won’t you trust me?” Phil huffed. He sat up next to Dan, peering down at him. Dan’s heart caught in his throat, and he had to struggle to not look like a lovesick fool, looking up at Phil. He looked so cute, he _always_ did, and Dan could see all the stars and trees towering behind him. He had to swallow a few times before he could speak.

“I think we just have different tastes.”

“Well what _is_ your taste,” Phil scoffed. “Isabelle’s pretty and funny. I think you’d like her.”

“Maybe I don’t want to date,” Dan said.

“Sex, then.”

“Maybe I don’t want sex.”

“Ah yes, that would certainly explain the time I caught you wanking.”

Dan’s face burned, and he punched Phil in the side. “ _Stop bringing that up!_ ”

It’d been a horrible day, honestly. It’d happened only the month before, and misfortune after misfortune had happened to Dan that day. He’d forgotten that this big paper was due, and he’d been yelled at for not cleaning his room. To top it all off, it’d been raining all day too, and so he couldn’t go to the trampoline.

The only thing that’d seemed like it could improve his day was a good wank. His parents weren’t home when he got home, which was a blessing, and he’d stripped off all his clothes upon walking into his room. He’d been quick to lay down on his bed and lube up his hand, which he’d quickly slathered all over his cock.

He’d already planned to make it last a long while, he would drag it out and tease himself until he couldn’t take it anymore. He’d been at it for maybe a half hour, when Phil had bursted into the room.

Dan’s right arm had been thrown over his eyes, his left wrapped firmly around his cock and tugging harshly. He’d been sprawled out over the bed, his legs spread wide and his hips jerking up into his hand.

Suddenly, though, the door had been wrenched open. “Hey Dan, I—” Phil’s voice had abruptly cut off, and Dan had scrambled frantically on his bed, dragging his comforter completely over himself.

“Phil!” he’d shrieked, “What are you doing here!”

“I— I just— and you were having a bad day, and… and I…” Phil had paused. “You really need to get laid,” he’d then commented, and, _dare Dan hear it?_ , stepped further into the room.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dan demanded, indignant.

“I’ve just never seen someone wank so desperately.”

“How many people have you seen wank?”

“Touché.”

A moment had passed, and then Phil had had the balls to yank the blanket away from Dan’s face, who’d squealed.

“Go shower while I set up your Cheer Up Session,” he’d said.

“I was already having one of those,” Dan grumbled, but he’d wrapped his comforter around his entire body and gone to shower. When he’d finally gotten out, Phil had set up a movie and popcorn and tea, which was good enough for Dan. Even better for Dan, was the long hug Phil had given him. They were pretty rare, and Dan lived for them.

“I’m just saying,” Phil said presently, “you have no reason to always blow off girls. It’s fun, you know.”

“What’s fun?” Dan asked.

“Sex,” Phil answered. Dan’s blushed again. “And dating,” Phil added.

And God, how could Phil not see how big Dan’s crush was on him? How fucking _gay_ he was? Dan got hard for Phil _all the time_ , and it was simply luck that had kept Phil from noticing.

Phil was an especially touch-y feel-y person, though not in the hugging way.

After gym, all the boys would take showers and change back into their regular clothes. Luckily, Dan had gym last in the day, so their class wasn’t forced to rush so they wouldn’t miss their next classes.

The locker room was always full of laughing and jeering and shouting while everyone was showering, and people ran around and whipped people with towels and shit too. Dan always just hid in the corner of the showers, trying to stay out of the way.

There were little tiny barriers that protruded about a foot and a half from the walls that acted as privacy, and Dan always showered as quickly as he could. Phil always picked the cubicle right next to Dan, which didn’t help with Dan’s crush. He was always struggling to not look over at Phil as they showered, though it was impossible. There was just so much skin on display, and Dan was always glancing at him and looking away as quickly as he could, though he’d never looked lower than say, Phil’s belly button.

But the thing about Phil was he _touched_. Dan would wrap his towel around his waist, and Phil would do the same, but as they walked back to their lockers Phil would smack him on the stomach to get his attention. Or he’d tug on his hair or kick him in the ankle, or on one occasion, smack his arse.

Most prominent in Dan’s mind, however, was the time they’d been arguing. Because yes, they fought sometimes, though it was never very serious.

This time had been because of a girl, funnily enough.

“I think she’s great for you, Dan!” Phil had said, sounding whiny and pleading. Dan had just been annoyed that Phil was trying to set him up _again_ , why couldn’t he take a hint?

“I don’t like her,” Dan had answered, for what felt like the millionth time that week.

Phil had groaned in annoyance, and Dan had thought that’d be it. They’d been walking back to their lockers, towels wrapped around their waists, but Phil had shoved him into one of the lockers.

“Just give her a chance!” he’d begged.

“No!” Dan had laughed, because it’d felt like something Phil did when he was joking. But then Phil had reached forward and twisted both of Dan’s nippled harshly, before running away laughing, thinking that he’d gotten one over Dan. Except for the fact that Dan’s nipples were incredibly sensitive (Apparently. Dan had only just found out.) and his face had gone brick red. He’d been able to feel his heart beating in both his nipples and his cock, and he’d scrambled to get his clothes so he could get dressed, Phil still laughing all the while.

“I think I’m gonna go home,” Dan said now. Phil pouted.

“But I’m still drunk,” he whined.

“And I’m tired,” Dan insisted.

“Sleep here,” Phil suggested. “A sleepover on the trampoline! Camping!” he persuaded, sounding more excited with every word.

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan complained. “We don’t even have blankets or pillows or anything.”

“I’ll be your blanket,” Phil said matter-of-factly, and then he rolled on top of Dan.

“No!” Dan laughed, trying to squirm out from underneath Phil.

“Mmm comfy,” Phil said stubbornly, refusing to get off. Dan ended up having to tickle him to get him to roll back over, though Phil put up as much of a fight as possible.

About an hour later, Dan’s eyes were drooping, and Phil had convinced him to sleepover on the trampoline.

“Dan,” Phil mumbled.

“What?”

“How come you never want to date anyone?” he asked quietly. Dan groaned.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Phil said quickly. “But— just know that I’m always here to listen, you know?”

Dan paused. He trusted Phil. He _loved_ Phil, for fucks sake, which was pretty much the only reason he hadn’t come out to him. He didn’t want things to change between them, and he was afraid Phil would be able to tell that he had a crush on him if he knew that Dan was gay.

But still, it really sucked that he’d been holding in this secret for so long. He longed to tell Phil, wanted to stop having to hide a part of himself that truly mattered to him. Plus, this way Phil would stop trying to set him up all the time.

And finally, like Dan so often did on the trampoline: he jumped.

“I’m gay,” he whispered. His heart immediately exploded, or so it felt like. It was beating so loud he could barely hear anything, and he was afraid he’d miss it when Phil responded. What if Phil had already answered? What if he was grossed out, and decided to leave?

And then, Phil rolled over, and he tugged Dan into his arms. “I’m so proud of you, Dan,” he whispered into Dan’s ear. Dan hugged him back, tucking his face into Phil’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for not hating me,” Dan laughed. Phil scoffed at that, and hugged Dan even tighter. Jesus fuck, Dan loved his hugs.

Ten minutes later, they were just laying side by side again, though their arms were touching.

“So,” Phil said. “Jack is gay, you know.”

Dan groaned loudly, and he shoved Phil’s shoulder.

“I’m just kidding!” Phil laughed, but he propped himself up on his side, his chin in his fist. “But seriously, do you have a crush on anyone?”

Dan rolled onto his side, away from Phil. “Nope,” he answered. The worst thing about being friends with Phil was he always knew when Dan was lying. He just had to look into Dan’s eyes.

“Tell me that to my face,” Phil demanded.

“Too late, I’m going to sleep,” Dan insisted, before snoring exaggeratedly.

Phil climbed on top of Dan, and Dan tried to struggle away from him, but Phil grabbed Dan’s wrists and pinned them. Dan hated it when Phil did this.

“Do you have a crush?” he asked.

Dan was silent.

Phil raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Dan said stoically. Phil gasped, his eyes widening.

“Who is it?” he demanded, shaking Dan’s wrists for emphasis.

“I’m not telling you!” Dan laughed, trying once again to tug his hands away from Phil.

“Jack?” Phil suggested, examining Dan’s face. “Christopher? Alex?”

Dan shook his head, rolling his eyes and snorting as Phil continued to suggest people.

Until, at one point, he laughed and jokingly said, “Me?” With that, he dropped Dan’s wrists and moved his hands to Dan’s stomach, rucking up his shirt as he smiled with his eyebrows raised, clearly expecting Dan to say no.

Dan swallowed thickly. “No,” he said as convincingly as he could. And then Phil paused, looking shocked, his mouth dropping open slightly.

Embarrassment flooded through Dan’s veins. And hurt. And anger. This was all Phil’s fault anyway! God dammit, Dan never should’ve come out to him!

Dan shoved Phil off his lap, and Phil went easily enough (he was probably grossed out, sitting on Dan’s lap anyway) and scrambled to get off the trampoline.

“Dan wait!” Phil called, but Dan ignored him. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and he just wanted to be home in his bed _now_. He had just shoved his feet haphazardly into his shoes (the wrong foot in the wrong shoe, actually) when Phil rushed forward and latched onto Dan’s hand.

“Let go,” Dan said quietly, weakly trying to tug his hand away. Phil held on.

“Stop,” Phil said. “I don’t mind if you have a crush on me, that doesn’t change anything,” he insisted. Dan just wanted to die. He wanted to curl up into a ball and die and never have to think about anything ever again.

“Just let go,” Dan said. Phil tugged Dan’s hand even harder this time.

“No.”

“Phil.”

“Dan.”

Dan was struggling to hold in his tears at this point.

“I’d let you kiss me if you wanted to,” Phil said quietly. Dan laughed, though it sounded watery and sad.

“No thanks,” he answered.

“Just— still sleepover with me. C’mon.”

Dan didn’t feel like arguing, so he simply laid down, facing away from Phil, and closed his eyes, curling into a tight ball and hoping that he might die in his sleep.

“Goodnight,” Phil whispered. Dan didn’t respond.

—

The next week was hell for Dan. He felt awkward and insecure whenever he was with Phil, and Phil kept insisting that Dan shouldn’t feel awkward. Dan was trying his best to avoid Phil as much as possible, which wasn’t nearly as discreet as he’d been hoping it would be.

“Come to the trampoline,” Phil said, and Dan regretted even answering Phil’s call. He should’ve just pretended to be taking a nap again.

“I don’t know, I have a lot of homework and…”

“Dan fuck off, we always do our homework here together.”

“Phil,” Dan sighed, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

“Be here or be queer! Wait, too late!” Phil cheered, before hanging up. Dan laughed and shook his head in annoyance. He wished Phil couldn’t make him laugh so easily. He wished he wasn’t so cute and perfect in every way. God, Dan wished he didn’t love his best friend.

Still, he shoved his feet into his shoes and slumped out the back door, picking his way through the forest. He couldn’t avoid Phil no matter how hard he tried, and Phil definitely didn’t plan to leave Dan alone, even just for a day.

Dan climbed onto the trampoline when he got there, disrupting the papers around Phil.

“Where’s your homework?” Phil asked.

“I don’t have any,” Dan shrugged. Phil scoffed and kicked Dan, and Dan kicked him back.

“You’re ridiculous,” Phil mumbled.

“Don’t care,” Dan answered. He laid down next to Phil and just closed his eyes, taking in the smell of the woods around him. Being out here really did make Dan feel better. He loved how at peace he always felt, how the earth seemed to surround him in a protective blanket.

Some time later, Phil laid down next to Dan, their shoulders touching. Subtly, Dan scooted away. Phil scoffed. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t so subtle.

“When are you gonna stop being so weird around me?” Phil demanded.

“Shut up,” Dan muttered.

“Just kiss me,” Phil insisted, which was his new, annoying argument. He said it all the time, and it was driving Dan insane. Phil seemed to have this idiotic idea that if Dan kissed him, he’d get over his crush and be able to crush on someone who would actually be able to date him. Except for the fact that Dan didn’t just have a crush, he was _in love_ with the idiot.

“No,” Dan huffed. Phil, the bastard, climbed on Dan’s lap and pinned him down, as if he didn’t know by now that Dan had a crush on him. “Get off,” Dan said meekly.

“No,” Phil said stubbornly.

Dan sighed loudly, turning his head to the side.

“Kiss me Dan,” Phil taunted. “Come on, I know you want to!” Dan’s face was getting more and more red by the minute.

Phil, very slowly, grinded into Dan. Dan knew that Phil was kind of joking when he was doing this, that he was pretty flamboyant and very outgoing and extremely touchy, but he didn’t understand that this might actually be _doing it_ for Dan. Meaning, well, he could very easily get hard from this.

“Don’t, Phil!” Dan gasped, turning to look up at Phil with wide eyes.

Phil laughed, and he wiggled on Dan’s lap. “Kiss me and I’ll get off you. And maybe you’ll feel better too.”

“Or maybe I’ll feel a whole lot worse,” Dan snapped, glaring at his supposed best friend.

“Suppose I can’t get off, then,” Phil sighed, and he rubbed against Dan again, this time putting his hand over Dan’s chest, the other moving to pin both of Dan’s hands in only one of Phil’s.

“Don’t,” Dan said weakly, because oh god, all he wanted to say was _please_.

He couldn’t believe Phil was actually doing this. Phil, his straight, girlfriend-hungry best friend, grinding on Dan just to get a rise out of him.

Phil pinched Dan’s nipple, and Dan’s face flooded with blood. He shook his head from side to side.

“Phil!” he complained, and then worried that it sounded too much like he was moaning Phil’s name, so he added, “get off!”

“Just kiss me, Dan,” he insisted. “Otherwise I fear you’ll become excited by this, I know how inexperienced you are.” And god, he was right. Dan was on the verge, he was already a little hard and the only reason he wasn’t more-so was because Dan was willing it away with all his might.

“Fine!” Dan gasped. “But you have to get off of me.”

Phil smirked, and he slid off Dan, instead moving to sit beside him.

“Go on,” Phil laughed. Dan glared at him.

“I hate you,” he reminded Phil, who rolled his eyes.

“Sure.”

And then Dan leaned forward, hating his entire life as he did so. His hand rose to cup Phil’s cheek, and very, very gently, he pressed his lips against Phil’s. And then he pulled away.

Phil raised an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t even have time to close my eyes.”

“Well I’m not going to _make out_ with you,” Dan scoffed.

“That’s what you _want_ to do, isn’t it?” Phil questioned.

“Fuck off,” Dan muttered, his eyes shifting to the side.

Phil’s hands reached out, lightning fast, and shoved Dan backwards on the trampoline. He clambered onto Dan for the second time, while Dan tried pathetically to scoot away. His entire body was around Dan’s though, and there was nowhere for Dan to go.

And then Phil kissed him.

God, he kissed him so much better than Dan had ever expected. It started slow, with Phil’s lips moving languidly against Dan’s, who was making as little effort as possible in kissing Phil back. But then Phil’s tongue licked Dan’s lip, which Dan hadn’t been expecting at all, and his mouth opened in reaction to that. Phil dove right in, his tongue caressing Dan’s, his teeth nibbling on Dan’s lips.

Dan was beyond embarrassment. He was just so reactive, he’d never kissed like this before (his one and only kiss, actually, had been with Tracey Scott, who immediately after kissing Dan had decided he was gay) and he was unable to keep himself calm. He kept making these pathetic little noises into Phil’s mouth, and he was _sweating_.

Phil pulled away, and Dan laid there, eyes glazed over, panting. But for some reason Phil wasn’t done, and he started sucking on Dan’s neck.

Dan moaned, which he was embarrassed about, but he was barely thinking at all at this point. His hand flew up and gripped the back of Phil’s hair while he tilted his head to the side desperately.

“I don’t— don’t think you’re h-helping with my crush, Phil,” Dan managed. He was shaking. His body was actually shaking, he was so overwhelmed, and every time Phil moved the trampoline bounced, rocking them up and down.

“Yeah but— I’m strangely turned on by this?” Phil muttered, and Dan clenched his eyes shut. Was there any way, _any possible way_ , that Phil wasn’t completely straight?

“What does that mean?” Dan gasped, and Phil arched up and nibbled on Dan’s ear.

“Maybe do you… want to keep going? For a bit?” Phil suggested. Dan could barely think, could barely _breathe_ , but he did manage to nod his head frantically. And then Phil was kissing him again, and Dan was unable to restrain himself. His hands flew up to hold onto Phil, and he was pressing Phil against himself as hard as he could, panting into his mouth all the while.

Phil’s hand snaked down between them, and he pressed it against Dan’s crotch. Dan groaned, arching his hips up into Phil’s hand, which Phil pressed back against the trampoline. He slid his hand under Dan’s sweatpants, and then under his boxers, and Dan whimpered when his fist closed around his cock. He stroked it a couple times, and Dan was unable to catch his breath.

“Wait, sit up, sit up,” Dan said, and they rearranged themselves, Phil looking at Dan inquisitively. Dan sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, and he leaned back on his hands. Phil was sitting right beside him, and Dan nodded at him. “I wanted to watch.”

Phil laughed quietly, and he shoved Dan’s sweatpants down, Dan reaching out to help him. They stopped bothering once they were down to Dan’s knees, and Dan ended up ripping his shirt off in irritation, his body hot and sweaty and desperate for Phil.

Phil reached out and took him in hand again, and Dan just instantly started shaking. With one hand he reached out for Phil, holding desperately onto his bicep, his other hand still behind him for balance.

“Oh fuck,” Dan whispered, his eyes sliding shut. He wrenched them back open, wanting to watch Phil touching him.

“Wanna touch me too, Dan?” Phil asked, looking at Dan with wide eyes. Dan nodded immediately, and he pushed Phil’s hand away from him, kicking his sweatpants off the rest of the way. Phil started kicking off his own trousers and pants, and Dan lifted Phil’s shirt over his head.

And god, Phil looked good. His cock was hard and flushed and Dan couldn’t help staring. He made eye contact with Phil, who suddenly looked a little shy, and Dan smiled before reaching out. He grabbed Phil’s cock and immediately rubbed his thumb through the slit, which made Phil buck upwards and moan.

“ _Dan_ ,” he gasped, and Dan did it again, and again. He used the precome to stroke Phil, and Phil’s head was tilted back as he panted.

God, Dan couldn’t stand it anymore. He wanted— he needed, to just— he had to—

Dan shoved Phil backward and climbed on top of him, and they both groaned as their cocks rubbed against each other. Dan grinded into Phil, gasping and moaning as he did so. The trampoline was bouncing beneath them, which made it even harder to thrust against Phil, and Dan was constantly losing his balance.

“Dan, fuck,” Phil muttered, his hands reaching out to grab Dan’s hips. Dan kept jerking against him, as fast as he could, but he was already tiring and his hips were slowing down. He could feel himself getting closer, and he desperately wanted to reach that high.

Dan was panting into Phil’s neck, which he tentatively licked. Phil made a sound almost like a growl, and he flipped them back around, so that he was laying on top of Dan and Dan couldn’t even move. He thrusted against Dan in long, sure strokes, and Dan clung to him, whimpering and whining. The trampoline screen felt good against his naked skin, and he could feel the wind all around his body, making goose bumps appear everywhere.

“Close, fuck,” Dan managed, and Phil immediately pinched both of Dan’s nipples. Dan gasped loudly, and he moaned, arching up into Phil. “Please, Phil, please!”

Phil kept thrusting against Dan, and he pinched and twisted and rubbed Dan’s nipples until suddenly Dan was coming in an explosion of pleasure, his body shuddering underneath Phil’s as Phil continued to assault his nipples, until they were sore and tingling and Dan felt hot all over. Phil came soon after, and he continued to grind against Dan’s oversensitive cock until he was done and Dan was whimpering underneath him.

Phil collapsed on top of Dan, and they both laid there panting, their bodies sticky with sweat and semen.

“Fuck,” Dan whispered, wiping his sweaty hair off his forehead.

“I think I’m a bit gay,” Phil stated, and then he nuzzled his face into the side of Dan’s neck and bit the hickey he’d already left.

**Author's Note:**

> yo i have a million oneshots on my tumblr but im way too lazy to transfer them all over here, but i think i'll start posting new oneshots over here! (my tumblr's jilliancares.tumblr.com if anyone's interested!!)


End file.
